Je t'écris: Te escribo
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: TRADUCCION..Francés-Español.: Edward escribe una carta durante New Moon a Bella, en la cual intenta explicar por que se fue.Historia de carylyse


**DISCLAIMER:** _Los hermosos personajes que aparecen en este ONE-SHOT, no son de mi pertenencia, son de la gradiosa Stephenie Meyer, & su _**AUTORA:** Morga, o como su nick name carylyse_ que me ha dado la** autorizacion **de hacer** la traduccion de Francés a Español, **_

**SUMMARY**: Edward escribe una carta durante New Moon a Bella, en la cual intenta explicar por que se fue.

* * *

_  
_

_**Nota de la autora**_: Este fic, lo escribi para una concurso con el tema: "Carta de amor entre Edward & Bella" entre el volumen dos y tres, ( Luna nueva o eclipse) Aún que no soy fan de Robert Pattinson, no puedo evitar tener diversos amorios desde el punto de vista de Edward.^^

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** Bueno chicos, este One-Shot tiene su origen en el idioma francés, si ponen atencion a mi profile, yo les dije que iba a empezar con tradducciones como estasss :), me ha encantado & Morgan ha sido exelente persona en dejarme traducirlo, a ella no le gusta RP, pero discrepo, yo lo amo, pero esa es opinion personal de cada quièn ¿No lo creeen?, bueno, espero les guste, yo en lo personal lo ame:),

* * *

**Je t'écris:  
**

** _Escribo:_**

"Bella mi amor"

Pensé en escribirte esta carta para tu cumpleaños. Un regalo secuestrado, algo que para mi también seria… bueno, yo lo escribiría inmortal. Eso te esta siendo sonreír, estoy seguro.

Pero tu sabes como yo, que esta carta se volverá amarilla, las hojas de marchitaras, y las letras que se encuentras escritas volarán.

Sin embargo, siento la necesidad de preguntar:

¿Por qué ahora me lo dijiste?, ahora que me encuentro fuera, acechando, como el ladrón que soy, el que rompió tu corazón.

Admito estar equivocado, y eso me lo repito todos los días, a menudo.

Sinceramente, pensé, que al alejarme de ti, seria la mejor solución de todas, tú podrías seguir con tu vida. Como si yo nunca hubiera existida, pero jamás pensé que esa acción causaría dolor a mi alma, a tu alma.

Me moría, me desgarraba, a pesar de mi condición inmortal no podía vivir, trate de enterrar el dolor dentro de mí. Encerrarlo en una caja y tirar su llave… pero no fue así

Todo es doloroso, ahora que me eh ido, nada tiene importancia, nada me parece vital o humano, ya no me llama la sangre. Ya no soporto las miradas de mi familia, a la izquierda hay paz, y a la derecha tranquilidad.

Viajando, tenía la esperanza de que al tomar este tipo de decisiones fuera desapareciendo en tu memoria, lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que hice…siempre fue pensando en ti. Si yo pudiera perseguirme en sueños, me perseguiría allí.

No hace más de un mes, vi a una niña frente a un árbol de navidad; de inmediato me recordó a ti.

Yo quería pasar esta primera navidad con tigo, ver tus ojos, tu cara, tu sonrisa y tus inmensos berrinches al abrir y recibir los regalos. Lo hubieras querido o no, toda la familia estaría allí. Y esa noche nos acurrucaríamos tu y yo contra el fuego, y te cantaría la canción de cuna… tu canción.

No dejo de pensar en ello, pero… ¿Debo de estar loco… de amor y de dolor?

Loco al haber pensado que iba a poder sobrevivir sin ti a mi lado. Entre los millones de rostros que vi durante mi viaje, yo no quería ver otros… cada persona que encontraba me alucinaba a ti…

Solo espero que me hayas escuchado, que me hayas hecho caso…El hecho se saber que sigues riendo es suficiente para borrar pequeña parte de mi dolor, aun que desearía ser yo el que arrancara la melodiosa risa de tus labios.

Por mi parte ya no hay más lugar entre los seres humanos, no lo pienses ni lo sufras…solo quédate allí, para vivir.

Yo no lo soy, y estoy condenado en los de mi especie al tocar el amor humano.

Yo no se si tendré el suficiente coraje para entregarle esta carta a Alice, así que no quedara mas que regresar hacia atrás. Aun que honestamente se que te hará mas daño que bien, pero tengo—egoístamente—la necesidad de escribir estas cuantas palabras.

Dolerá saber que para mí, siempre fue una vida inmortal… Siento no poder abrirte las puertas a esta vida…

Te amo.

Uniéndome a ti, como lo hice en mi mente estos meses, para llegar a lo que ahora es mí destino.

Te quiero para siempre.

Edward.

"Estoy escribiendo este, tu sueño, de tal manera que me ames, lo escribo para deslumbrar, por que aun siendo humana, te amo de una manera que no comprendes aun"

* * *

Bueno :) Espero dejennn sus hermosos Reviews, que me he matado traduciendo xD, losquieeero:), bye

**~Denissemake.**


End file.
